Brillo del Sol (Starco)
by supertotitoti
Summary: Star y Marco empiezan a sentir cosas uno por el otro, pero son muy despistados, pero Star se da cuenta y cree que sin querer se lanzo un hechizo de amor junto con Marco.
1. Chapter 1

Brillo del sol (Starco)

En la casa de los Díaz se encontraban Marco Díaz y Star Butterfly sentados en el sillón viendo en la televisión una película (que se encontraron mientras curioseaban en los canales) mientras se comían unos nachos hechos por Marco, eventualmente el tazón de nachos se quedo vació quedando solo uno de ellos, al darse cuenta de esto Star y Marco se lanzaron mutuamente unas miradas de "No lo toques que eso es mío" y luego de unos 10 segundos ambos se lanzaron hacia el tazón y se veía la típica nubecita de polvo de donde sobresalían unos puños y unas piernas.

Tanto Star como Marco estaban tan distraídos por su pelea que nunca se dieron cuenta que el tazón con el nacho salió volando como unos 30 cm de ellos y solo se detuvieron al escuchar que uno de los perritos disparadores de laser ladró y se comió el nacho y ellos se quedaron quietos unos segundos.

En la posición que había quedado fue a Star arriba de Marco alejando su cara con una mano y sosteniendo su mano izquierda con su mano derecha y Marco estaba igual solo que abajo.

Awww, toda esta pelea por nada-Dijo Star.

A veces odio a esos cachorros-Dijo Marco

Y que lo digas-Dijo Star riendo se un poco por el comentario de su amigo.

Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos así?- Dijo Marco haciendo evidente la posición en la que estaban.

Star estaba muy sonrojada por verse en esa situación con su mejor amigo de la tierra al igual que Marco, después de un tiempo de estar así, de repente Star sintió una extraña fuerza que empezaba a mover su cuerpo acercándose a Marco y este se encontraba congelado esperando que cosa iba a hacer Star y después de un periodo algo largo Star unió sus labios con los de Marco en un tierno beso, pero no paso a más.

De pronto todo empezó a temblar y se escuchaba un gran sonido mientras todo se desvanecía y se tornaba de color negro.

Ya cállate cosa-Decía Star en forma somnolienta intentando apagar el despertador y como no lo lograba decidió pararse y apagarlo bien.

Bueno ya que estoy parada, ¡Me cambiare!-Dijo corriendo a su armario y al abrirlo se desplegaron un montón de vestidos exactamente iguales al que lleva siempre-Bueno, ahora veamos, este no, no , no, lo use al darle una paliza a Ludo, lo use hace 15 días, no, no, ono, no, no, non, ono, nom, nonon, on, n, no- Dijo rechazando todos sus vestidos hasta que llego al último-¡Perfecto!, es como de un sueño-En eso le llego a su mente el sueño que tuvo- ¿Por qué soñé que bese a Marco?, Mejor dejo de comer muchos nachos antes de dormir-Dijo y salió de su cuarto.

Se fue hacia las escaleras, que como se le hacían aburridas, se deslizo por el barandal hacia abajo donde al final choco con Marco que llevaba una bandeja de nachos justamente haciendo que ambos terminen sepultados en unos pocos nachos.

¡Buenos días Marco!-Dijo Star comiéndose los nachos que se encontraban en el suelo y en su ropa y en Marco.

Buenos días Star-Le respondió con un tono alegre.

¿Qué hay de desayunar?-Dijo Star con una gran cara de entusiasmo.

Pues te lo acabas de comer así que solo será cereal-Dijo Marco resignado.

Oye Marco, soñé algo relacionado con nachos-Dijo Star, luego pensó-Solo le diré lo esencial no le diré que bese a alguien, ni que fue a él.

¿Soñaste que estabas en una dimensión de nachos y te comías todo a tu paso?-Pregunto Marco.

Ojala ese sueño llegue pronto-Dijo Star con estrellas en sus ojos que mostraban ilusión-Pero de hecho los nachos estaban en un segundo plano, de hecho soñé que bese a alguien-Dijo cerrando sus ojos, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo los abrió de golpe y pensó-¿Por qué dije eso si se supone que no lo haría?

¿Enserio? Y ¿Quién era?-Pregunto Marco algo desinteresado buscando comida en la alacena.

No digas que fue el-pensó Star y respondió-Pues a alguien muy cercano a mí.

¿Tú papá o tú mamá?-Le dijo sirviéndose un poco de cereal en un tazón.

No, a ellos normalmente solo los beso en la mejilla, este beso fue en los labios-Dijo y se sonrojo, se sorprendió y se pregunto por qué decía esas cosas, mientras veía como su amigo la veía algo curioso, en su mente se decía-No sigas hablando Star, que pensará Marco de ti si sabe que fue él a quien besaste.

¿Entonces fue Oskar?-Pregunto agregando leche a su cereal.

No, a quien bese tenía los ojos y el cabello-Se sorprendió y se sonrojo de una gran forma y también, para evitar que hablará más cosas se llevo las manos a su boca para callarse.

Uhhmmm, no conozco a alguien así-Dijo buscando una cuchara donde curiosamente había un espejo-¿Quieres cereal?-Le pregunto a la princesa de Mewni quien solo asintió de una forma muy exagerada.

Star se acerco a la mesa y agarro otro tazón que estaba ahí (que había dejado Marco) y se sirvió cereal.

El resto del día pasó sin más novedades: fueron a la escuela, Marco saludo a Jackie, pasaron las clases, pelearon contra Ludo y sus secuaces y finalmente se pusieron a ver una película, lo único novedoso que se pudo ver fue a Star pensando en ¿Por qué dijo lo que dijo en el desayuno? y el hecho de que vieron una película, bueno de hecho vieron dos.

Marco dejo de ver la segunda película por que la escogió Star y aunque también la primera la escogió ella, esa tenía acción, violencia y esas cosas, en cambio la segunda película era más del otro lado de Star, llena de colores psicodélicos y cosas tiernas y algo cursis.

¿Por qué te vas?-Pregunto Star al ver que su amigo se iba.

No me gustan mucho esas cosas, voy a practicar karate, búscame en mi cuarto si me necesitas-Le dijo Marco

Unos minutos después.

Marco tenía puesto su uniforme de karate mientras rompía unas tablas, pero ya no muchas, ay que no quería volver a romperse el brazo, luego se puso a dar golpes de karate al aire y en una de esos casi le da a Star.

Ahhhh, Star, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Marco

Pues dijiste que si te necesitaba que te buscara en tu cuarto y te necesito, por lo que vine a tu cuarto-Dijo Star con un tono como diciendo "es obvio".

Bueno ¿Qué necesitas?-Pregunto Marco.

Pues… quiero aprender karate-Dijo Star avergonzándose un poco por la petición.

¿Por qué?, digo sabes pelear bastante bien y tienes tu varita también- Dijo Marco haciendo notar lo evidente.

Lo sé, pero quiero diversificar mis estilos de lucha y eres el único que conozco que sabes uno y que eres una buena persona-Dijo Star con ilusión en sus ojos.

Está bien, pon atención, lo primero es…-Empezó a enseñarle a Star.

Marco resulto ser un buen maestro, le enseño muy bien los golpes que sabia y el cómo romper tablas, pero hizo que dejará su varita en una cómoda del cuarto de Marco, que en una de esas que rompía una tabla e cayó al suelo y finalmente llego una prueba inventada por Marco para darle su cinturón a Star.

…después debes de darle una patada voladora al saco para finalmente correr para romper estas 4 tablas de un golpe, donde te esperare con tú cinturón-Marco terminaba de decir la prueba que invento.

Será muy fácil-Dio con orgullo la princesa.

Star maniobro muy ágilmente y velozmente sobre los obstáculos y eso hasta que llegó a la parte de correr hacia las 4 tablas y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se tropezó con su varita haciendo que tropezara y como no tenía tanta suerte como para solo tropezarse tuvo que irse al estilo de leñador sobre su varita y terminó arrastrando a Marco con ella y siguieron así hasta que los detuvo un golpe del saco de golpes, haciendo que ambos terminen en el suelo, justamente Marco arriba de Star.

Bueno, para la otra dejamos tu varita en tu cuarto-Dijo Marco

Sí, eso sería mejor-Dijo Star- y así nos ahorramos el terminar así-Dijo haciéndole ver a Marco como estaban.

Ahhh… ¡Perdóname, no fue a propósito!, ya me levanto-Dijo muy apenado el apodado chico seguridad, mientras empezaba a levantarse de arriba de su amiga.

No lo hagas-Decía Star, mientras abrazaba a su amigo por el cuello-Me agrada estar así contigo.

Emmm, ¿estás bien Star?-Pregunto Marco, algo inseguro de lo que le quería decir su amiga.

Yo estoy bien, pero ¿Tú estás bien?-Pregunto Star.

Marco empezó a sentir algo en su interior y finalmente dijo-Contigo me siento bien-Y como paso con Star el se acerco a ella y se dieron un pequeño y dulce beso, justo después de golpe todo se puso oscuro.

Se veía a Marco con su traje de karate, en el suelo al lado de su cama, Marco vio alrededor y recordó que se dio un golpe por (valga la redundancia) darle un mal golpe a una tabla haciendo que esta saliera volando y le diera en la cabeza.

Debería de tener más cuidado-Luego recordó su sueño-Creo que ese golpe me afecto mucho.

Luego fue hacia abajo para ver si Star seguía viendo la película y si seguía ahí, pero se encontraba dormida en el sillón, Marco la cargo hasta su cuarto y el también se fue a dormir.


	2. El cuadro

Al día siguiente.

Star seguía pensativa por su sueño con su mejor amigo de la tierra, tan pensativa se encontraba que se quedo callada durante el desayuno y en el autobús, pero ahí inevitablemente llamo la atención del chico latino.

Star, ¿estás bien? Has estado muy pensativa últimamente –Dijo con un tono de preocupación por su amiga.

Marco, es que tengo un problema con un sueño-Dijo con un tono aliviado

¿Un sueño?, ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!-Dijo cambiándose rápidamente en el transcurso de esas palabras a su ropa de psicólogo.

Marco… ¡¿Tengo una enfermedad que se cura con tu psicofofobia?!-Dijo asustándose mucho la princesa de Mewni

No, no, nada de eso Star-Dijo de forma agitada para poder calmar a su amiga-Y aparte es psicología, pero como puedes ver estoy en mi modo psicólogo, la razón es que los sueños son una representación del subconsciente o son premoniciones-Dijo de forma energética que se le paso al ver a Star muy confundida e incluso podía ver signos de interrogación en la cabecita de la pobre princesa confundida-En otras palabras los sueños te pueden mostrar o algo que pasara en el futuro o algo que de verdad quieres que suceda, pero es un deseo muy escondido en tu ser, así que no te tienes que preocupar por un sueño es algo natural.

¿Así que es algo natural?-Dijo no muy convencida.

Si, si algo sucede en un sueño, no lo evites solo déjate llevar, no pasará nada si algo raro pasa en un sueño-Le termino de decir su amigo, luego él pensó-Vaya también tenía mis dudas por el sueño de ayer, pero darle esa charla a Star también libero mis pensamientos.

Después de un rato finalmente llegaron a la escuela, durante todo el día ya todo regreso a ser normal, bueno normal en estándares de Star, ósea dormirse en una o dos clases, casi incendiar la escuela unas 4 veces, transferir un monstruo o algo por el estilo, finalmente llego la hora de la última clase y bueno digamos que paso otra cosa inusual.

¿Qué hare ahora estoy muy aburrida?-Pensó con una gran desesperación Star-¡Ya se! ¡Voy a dibujarme, junto con Marco apaleando a Ludo y sus secuaces! Así ya no me aburriré y como soy una experta dibujante… lo hare con los ojos cerrados.

Y así como dijo la princesa Mewniana así se puso a hacer muchos trazos, líneas y muchas otras cosas que se hacen en los dibujos, en su mente se veía perfectamente a ellos dos encima de todos los monstruos de Ludo y a Ludo de rodillas ondeando una bandera blanca y cuando lo termino.

¡Marco mira mi gran dibujo!-Dijo mientras jaloneaba la chaqueta de Marco para que le prestara atención y curiosamente todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

Si, ahora lo veo Star solo déjame terminar de hacer este trabajo-Dijo muy concentrado en su trabajo y ni siquiera volteo a ver a Star.

Bueno, solo espero que puedas ver mi gran di… di…-Justo cuando hablaba abrió los ojos y lo que vio, pues no lo vio venir.

El dibujo a diferencia de lo que Star pensaba en vez de encontrarse ellos encima de los monstruos de Ludo y a este rindiéndose, lo que había dibujado, pues si estaban Star y Marco, pero en un altar, con todos sus amigos y familiares en los asientos de invitados, pero lo que impresiono más a Star fue que aparte de lo antes mencionado el padre (que era Glossaryck por cierto) tenía un globo de dialogo que decía "Ahora los declaro marido y mujer" justo en frente de los dos amigos y estos en el dibujo estaban dándose un beso y como Star estaba inspirada el beso estaba muy bien detallado y hasta se veían que estaban empezando a luchar por controlar el beso.

Bien, entones ¿Qué me querías mostrar Star?-Dijo Marco una vez que había acabado su trabajo.

No, no es nada-Dijo de una forma muy nerviosa y asustada la pobre Star.

Star, sabes que no puedes mentirme, ¿Qué me ibas a mostrar?-Dijo Marco demostrando un tono de superioridad.

Bueno, era solo un dibujo que pensé que iba a ser mi obra maestra, pero me salió horrendo-Dijo tratando lo más posible de ocultar el dibujo.

Vamos no creo que sea tan feo, déjame…-Dijo ya en un tono tranquilo y tratando de ayudar a la autoestima de la princesa, pero no pudo concluir lo que iba a decir ya que Star lo interrumpió.

¡No!, es horrible este dibujo-Dijo ya un poco molesta.

Bueno, pero cálmate, si es tan feo ¿Por qué no simplemente lo borras?-Le contesto Marco de la forma más serena que pudo.

¡No!, siempre quedan varias líneas y alguien podría redibujarlo-Dijo ya más desesperada la pobre Star-¡Ya se!-Dijo y despedazo en un montón de pedazos la hoja donde estaba el dibujo.

Bien, listo ya lo rompiste, ¿Ya estas feliz?-Dijo Marco tratando de tranquilizarla

No, siempre pueden reunir todos los trozos y rearmarlo con esa cinta mágica pegajosa-Dijo ya algo seria y justo en ese momento sonó la campana de la escuela que indicaba la salida.

Deberían de bajarle el tono a esa campana, parece que hay un incendio-Dijo el pobre Marco sobándose los oídos.

Star al escucharlo solo salió corriendo y Marco la siguió, cuando pudo llegar a donde estaba, vio que ella apuntaba hacia los trozos del dibujo con su varita y dijo algo como "Arcoíris incinerador" y de su varita salió un arcoíris que lanzo un arcoíris que incendio los trozos del dibujo y las llamas también eran de color arcoíris.

Eso, fue algo exagerado, ¿Ya estas feliz?-Dijo Marco ya algo preocupado por su amiga.

¡NO!, SIEMPRE PUEDEN AHCER UN HECHIZO DE RESTAURACIÓN-DIJO, perdón, dijo Star ya gritando-Ojala hubiese algún lugar en donde tirar esto y donde no pudieran encontrarlo-Dijo ya sorpresivamente más tranquila-Ya se, Marco ven-Dijo jalando de la mano a Marco mientras junto las cenizas en una bolsa y sacando sus tijeras dimensionales haciéndolos aparecer en el lugar de nubes que también es una discoteca (no recuerdo como se llama) y rápido lanzo la bolsa al borde y estas se esparcieron rápidamente con una corriente de aire que de la nada apareció.

Me equivoque, esto si fue extremista-Dijo Marco más que impresionado y con algo de miedo dijo-¿Ya estas feliz?

Star tenía una cara de psicópata que culmino un gran asesinato y finalmente dijo-Si-esto lo dijo cambiando esa cara por su típica cara sonriente-¡Vamos a casa!

Ya en la casa de los Díaz, más específicamente en la habitación de Star.

Marco y Star se encontraban estudiando, esto ya que Star tenía claros problemas con los temas que estaban viendo en la escuela, pero ella no le prestaba atención a su mejor amigo, ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué dibuje eso? ¿Por que actué así con el dibujo?, bueno no creo que sea algo grave como me dijo Marco debe de ser algo de la psicofogia, luego veré eso con él, digo no es como si…-No pudo concluir su pensamiento ya que el espejo decía que estaba recibiendo una llamada de sus padres.

Star contesto su espejo mágico y pudo ver una imagen algo "rara", su papá estaba súper emocionado que daba saltitos de alegría, pero su madre seguía con su porte serio de una reina, la reina vio que Marco se encontraba ahí y dijo algo inesperado para los dos adolescentes.

¡TÚ!, TÚ QUIERES ESTAR CON MI HIJA, TE ENVIARE AL CALABOZO-Dijo con sumo enojo en su voz la madre de Star.

Tranquila mamá, no estamos haciendo nada, Marco solo me está ayudando a estudiar, ves-Dijo Star tratando de tranquilizar a su madre y mostrándole un libro de Matemáticas, se calmo al ver que su madre también se tranquilizo y le pidió disculpas a Marco y sintiendo curiosidad por su actitud le iba a preguntar sobre lo que le sucedía, pero mejor decidió preguntar-¿A qué debo la llamada?

Es algo increíble mi pequeñitaya esta crediendo yase casara y tendre nietos yya me jubilare,después-Dijo el rey de una forma muy rápida y emocionada que se podía ver que hasta unía palabras.

Lo que tú padre quiso decir es que, tú cuadro quiere activarse-Dijo la reina totalmente calmada y mirando de mala forma al rey.

¡¿QUE, QUE?!-Dijo Star muy asustada y al mismo tiempo Marco dijo-¿Su qué?

Bueno, al parecer tú amigo, no tiene esas intenciones contigo, pues intentaré que este no se active, hasta entonces, Cuidate hija-Dijo la reina en un tono protector

Fin de la llamada.

Star estaba corriendo de un lado a otro muy asustada y balbuceando cosas incomprensibles, mientras el pobre de Marco quería hablar con ella, cosa que era inútil, eso hasta que la sujeto de los hombros haciendo que Star se sonroje, pero él no se dio cuenta solo quería saber que le sucedía a su amiga.

Star, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? ¿Cómo que un tu cuadro quiere activarse?-Dijo algo preocupado pensando que ella estaba en problemas.

Bueno, mereces una explicación-Dijo y luego se puso como en modo narradora-Verás en Mewni hay un cuarto donde hay una foto de todos los de sangre real, pero no solo son pinturas, estos tienen la particularidad de que si esta persona siente un amor verdadero se proyecta un Sol y esto dice que esta persona se casara con el que logro activar su cuadro, todos en mi familia tienen ese sol, menos los que vivieron después de la creación de Santa O.

Ya veo, pero no te preocupes, tú mamá dijo que se encargara de eso-Dijo Marco pensando que no era la gran cosa

Si, lo sé, pero algo que me preocupa es que eso mismo me dijeron cuando salía con Tom y… ya sabes que sucedió.

Creo que hasta aquí lo dejare, ¿Extrañaban esta historia? Por cierto cuando Star dice "estos tienen la particularidad de que si esta persona siente un amor verdadero se proyecta un Sol" es la explicación del porque esta historia se llama así y bueno me sorprende que nadie se haya preguntado eso.

Por cierto no pidan lemon, ya que…

Si lo pondré, pero no les diré en que capitulo, ni siquiera en el titulo, así que no fastidien con eso ya que si lo pondré.


	3. Investigación y algo más

¿A qué te refieres con que esto pasó cuando salías con Tom?-Pregunto Marco confundido, puesto que no comprendió lo que la princesa quiso decir.

Mira, Tom no fue mi primer novio, antes de él hubieron muchos otros… bueno no novios como tal, sino que tenía una relación como laque tengo contigo o con Ponyhead, pero lo curioso es que mi madre siempre los veía como novios o posibles pretendientes… cosa que terminaba siendo cierta, pero ya me estoy desviando del tema. Lo que pasaba siempre es que ella no aceptaba a ningún amigo y siempre decía lo que acabamos de escuchar "Yo me encargo"… y un tiempo después ya nos odiábamos y nunca nos veíamos otra vez, estoy preocupada ahora porque quien sea quien haya hecho que mi cuadro se activara seguramente es alguien que me agrada mucho y no dejare de agradar y que no le agrade… ¿Ya entendiste un poco más Marco?-Dijo viendo a Marco ya con un semblante triste por recordar lo que le había contado a su amigo y vio como asentía con la cabeza.

Sí, ya entendí, ahora que me contaste esto… ¿te sientes bien?, recordar esas cosas no es bueno, hazme caso-Dijo con tono preocupado por su amiga.

Sí, Marco estoy bien no te preocupes, solo… voy a dar una vuelta-Dijo mientras ella se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación para irse a quien sabe dónde.

Marco sintió que había gato encerrado en todo ese asunto y se quedó pensando en que cosa podría hacer, se encontraba dando muchas vueltas dentro de la habitación, estaba haciendo una especie de caminata para pensar… cosa que fue totalmente inútil.

¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!-Grito desesperado con la cabeza ya rota de pensar en algo para poder ayudar a Star esto mientras todavía caminaba un poco.

Justamente paró enfrente del espejo mágico de Star y su cabeza se puso a trabajar en un plan que era algo arriesgado, pero por Star se atrevería a hacer muchas cosas.

Espejito, espejito (no recuerdo como le hacían para que funcionara) llama a papá-Dijo Marco enfrente del espejo.

Llamando a papá-Respondió el espejo que a los pocos segundos mostro la imagen del rey de Mewni.

Vaya, si es el muchacho amigo de mi hija Star ¿en qué te puede ayudar este humilde servi…?-Empezó a hablar el rey de una forma muy formal, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Marco lo interrumpió.

No tiene que fingir conmigo, sea usted-Le dijo el chico al rey en forma de regaño.

¡Qué alivio!, bueno ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto el rey ya cambiando su tono de voz a uno más casual.

Pues, quiero saber más sobre ese cuadro raro por el que llamaron hace poco-Dijo con el tono más normal posible Marco

¿Con que motivo quieres saber más sobre el tema?-Dijo el rey en un tono un tanto de duda y de emoción, solo que ocultaba muy bien la emoción.

Pues, Star se veía muy preocupada por el tema y quiero saber bastante para poder ayudarla-Dijo con decisión por ayudar a Star.

El rey coloco en su cara una pequeña sonrisa, mientras en su mente se decía-Entonces eres tú, mi esposa querrá corromperlo, así que te ayudaré… ¡Ya quiero nietos!-Después de pensar eso, ya le contesto a Marco-Te ayudaré muchacho, pero…

No me lo diga ¿Qué quiere?-Dijo Marco ya sabiéndose el rito del "pero…"

Pues, como sabes me gusta ir a cazar monstruos, pero parece que la reina empieza a sospechar, así que espero que tengas algún modo de que pueda sentir emoción sin tener que escabullirme del castillo-Eso le dijo el rey a Marco, pero en su mente se decía-Veamos si pasa esta prueba, nadie en las otras dimensiones ha podido pasarla, si la pasa pues se que es el indicado.

Podría ver una película-Dijo Marco rápidamente.

¡Bien!... ¿Qué es una película?-Dijo feliz al inició y confundido al final.

Mejor usted venga y aquí le explico mejor-Dijo para no darle una explicación que solo confundiría más al rey.

Ahora voy-Dijo y el espejo termino su transmisión

Marco al ver que el espejo se había desactivado, se dio la vuelta para esperar la visita del rey, pero al darse media vuelta y dar un paso choco con algo y al ver que era vio al rey.

¡Es rápido!-Dijo impresionado

Si, si, pero ya dime que es una película-Dijo ya impaciente el rey de Mewni.

Una charla sobre la historia del cine y derivados después.

Ahhh, ya veo, eso que dices se ve interesante-Dijo emocionado el rey-pero no hay esos aparatos en Mewni-Dijo algo decepcionado-Ya veo porque a mi hija le gusta esta dimensión.

Cálmese su majestad… rey, ¿Cómo le puedo decir?-Dijo Marco con un poco de confusión.

Eso no me preocupa, si quieres dime segundo padre-Dijo con alegría.

¿Por qué le diría así?-Dijo con duda el muchacho.

Tengo mis razones-Dijo el rey disimulando la alegría.

Muy bien… ¿padre?-Dijo confundido, pero luego recupero su naturalidad-¿Qué pasa con el cuadro de Star?

Pues hijo-Dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa en su cara y un gesto de confusión en el chico-Lo que ocurre es que la reina… manipula el cuadro de nuestra hija

¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que lo manipula?-Dijo con un tono de preocupación el joven.

Ella cree que si deja que se junto con "cualquiera" en palabras de ella, la familia perdería su elegancia y su linaje y esas cosas, así que cuando el cuadro daba indicios de querer activarse ella preparaba muchas sustancias, líquidos raros, líquidos normales, incluso algunas cosas que no eran líquidos, el caso es que al manipular el cuadro de Star puede hacer que ella termine odiando al chico que hizo que este se intentara activar-Dijo burlándose de su esposa diciéndolo como si fuera una historia de terror.

¿Sabe que cosas le hace al cuadro de Star su esposa?-Dijo para tratar de sacarle lo más de información que le pudiera sacar.

No, ella se encierra cuando truquea el cuadro, y es imposible sacarle esa idea de la cabeza, siempre ha logrado reiniciar el cuadro… -Se quedo callado.

¿Qué pasa?-Dijo algo preocupado el joven mexicano.

Pues, acabo de recordar que hubo una vez que no lo logro-Dijo ya con miedo en su voz.

Me está asustando-Dijo Marco nervioso-¿Qué sucedió esa vez? ¿Con quién fue?-Pregunto (aunque la segunda pregunta ustedes tendrán que decir en qué sentido la dijo Marco)

Pues, ella decidió tomar medidas drásticas-Dijo ya estresado-En otras palabras… llevó el cuadro de Star a El reformatorio Santa Olga, para princesas caprichosas… y ahí no se qué brujerías le hicieron-Dijo lo último con mucho miedo en su voz.

¿Estás diciendo que utilizaron magia en él?-Pregunto Marco.

No, la magia y la brujería no es lo mismo-Dijo el rey poniéndose serio-La magia es útil para cualquier bando, ya sea las fuerzas del bien o las del mal, la magia no hace distinciones funciona perfectamente en cualquiera de los dos bandos, la brujería por el otro lado sirve solamente para las fuerzas del mal y se pueden hacer cosas que no se puede con la magia, como controlar a otra persona.

Ahhh, ya veo la diferencia, ¿entonces está diciendo que el cuadro ya se activo una vez?-Dijo con curiosidad, pero con un poco de enojo en su voz, pero él no notó su tono enojado.

Ya se puso celoso, si no hay duda de que este es el chico-Pensó el rey y luego le dijo a Marco-Pues… no, pero casi lo logra, en caso de que te lo preguntes, sí, sí se puede apagar el cuadro, la única forma de evitar que no se apague es que los líderes familiares de cada uno de los enamorados acepten su compromiso, pero conociendo a la reina eso nunca pasará… a menos que sea un matrimonio arreglado, pero eso no creo que suceda-Dijo terminando su narración y poniéndose un poco molesto- Sabes yo ya dije lo que querías saber, pero sigo sin saber bien que es una película .

¿No hay alguna dimensión donde haya películas?, digo hay una con videojuegos y eso es más avanzado que una película-Le dijo al rey y luego pensó- Aunque son videojuegos pixeleados.

No la hay, aunque si se sobre el Arcade Amatista (creo que así se llamaba), pues no se me hacen muy entretenidos, necesito algo de acción-Dijo poniendo poses de lucha con espada usando un palo de escoba que estaba por ahí.

Tal vez le gusten los videojuegos de la tierra, en especial los de luchas, pero ya le dije de las películas así que…-Pensó Marco y luego detuvo las poses del rey-Venga, aquí le muestro.

Los dos bajaron a la sala y Marco logro hacer que el rey se quedará sentado en el sofá que está enfrente de la televisión y que no se moviera para que no destrozara la casa como la última vez que fue de "visita", mientras Marco buscaba alguna película que pudiera gustarle al rey, cosa que pudo encontrar.

1hr y 57 min después.

-¿Qué le pareció la película?-Pregunto el chico esperando ver la reacción del rey.

-No lo sé… creo que… ¡FUE GENIAL!-dijo el rey actuando como Star.

-Sabía que le gustaría.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-300, antes de que pregunte "¿Por qué se llama así?" es porque el ejercito era de 300 hombres-Dijo Marco entrando en modo explicativo.

-Me sorprende la imaginación que tienen en la Tierra, se inventan muchas cosas y varias son misteriosas y geniales-Dice el rey actuando más infantil de lo que ya estaba actuando.

-Pero, esto se basa en algo que si paso

-Luego me explicas eso, pero ya veo que si pudiste darme una forma de entretenerme y evitar que me descubra la reina, pero tendría que venir muy seguido a la tierra y eso tampoco sería muy bueno.

-Tranquilo, tengo una idea

Después de que Marco le explicase al Rey como construir un generador eléctrico, como hacer que pueda servir con cosas que hay en Mewni, como conseguiría la energía, etc.

-… y finalmente cuando todo esté listo, usted vendrá aquí por los aparatos en los que se puede ver las películas y yo le enseñaré a usarlas, ¿alguna duda?-Dijo mostrándole unos planos de una máquina algo rara.

El rey tenía una cara que decía con su expresión "me perdí cuando dijiste que tenías una idea" e iba a empezar a decirle que no entendió ni media palabra…

Pero empezó a vibrar algo en el pecho del rey, este al checar en su barba que parece bigote, vio que un collar con forma de rombo color morado (no se mucho de colores así que yo digo que es morado) exactamente igual al que tiene en su corona.

-¡Tengo que irme! Parece que hay algo importante que hacer-Decía el rey mientras recogía los planos de Marco.

-Pero, no me dijo si tenía dudas

-Toma-le dio un espejo de bolsillo a Marco-con esto te llamare y podrás llamarme sin necesidad de usar el espejo de mi hija siempre-Decía mientras empezaba a cortar el aire con sus tijeras y posteriormente e adentro en el portal.

-Algo me dice que tendré muchas llamadas de parte del rey-Decía para sí mismo Marco, quien se sobresalto al escuchar que la puerta se abrió.

Era Star quien se veía más "normal" (normal en términos de Star), pero todavía algo pensativa.

Star, ¿Qué paso?-Dijo con un tono de hermano mayor.

Pues, me puse a caminar por un rato, luego me encontré con unos dobles nuestros que me dijeron que eran de otro universo-Se detuvo al ver la cara de confusión de Marco-Tranquilo, yo tampoco entendí eso muy bien, pero como decía a ellos les ayude a encontrar algo y abrieron un portal parecido al de las tijeras dimensionales, pero más grande, luego camine sin rumbo fijo hasta que me decidí regresar a casa y me gustaría preguntarte sobre si te pasó algo interesante, pero… tengo que ir a mi cuarto.

Marco iba a replicar, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya Star se había ido a su cuarto, iba a ir a hablar con ella, pero el espejo de bolsillo que le había dado el rey empezó a vibrar como si fuese un celular.

Parece que no me equivoque, veré que quiere el rey-Pensó y luego se fue a su cuarto.

Cuarto de Star.

No pude despejar mi mente en ese paseo y aparte de esos dobles nada más ocurrió-Pensaba la princesa mientras se encontraba tirada en la cama mirando el techo con una cara de depresión-sigo preocupada por lo de mi cuadro-Al pensar esto se paró de la cama y empezó a caminar por todas partes) estoy casi segura de que es por Marco, pero eso no tiene lógica solo somos amigos y eso, AHHH-no pudo seguir su dialogo interno ya que se tropezó con algo y ese algo era el libro de hechizos que estaba tirado por ahí y ahora Star seguía hablando con ella misma en el suelo de su habitación

¡Déjenme dormir!-Se escucho un grito desde el libro del cual salió Glossaryck con una expresión de enfado, pero esta se le quito al ver como se encontraba a princesa que ni se había dado cuanta del genio que se encontraba sobre el libro-¿Star? ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto haciendo que la mencionada se asustara un poco y luego se volteara a ver al genio.

Glossaryck, ¿Qué haces fuer del libro? Si no te gusta estar afuera mucho tiempo-Dijo Star saliendo de su mundo de pensamiento y adentrándose al mundo que ella considera real-¿Le di una patada al libro verdad?

Si, algo así, pero eso no importa, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto muy pensativa cosa que solo pasa cuando te preocupas mucho por algo-luego pensó-bueno eso y cualquier cosa que le sepa rico o que le parezca rara-y sabes que solo hay pocas cosas que te ponen así.

Es mi cuadro… otra vez-Dijo algo desanimada Star.

Pero eso ya ha pasado ¿Por qué con este si te importa lo que le pase a tu cuadro?-Dijo el genio no entendiendo lo que pensaba la princesa, pero pensando en otra posibilidad.

Recuerda que siempre que sucede eso término odiando al que hizo que el cuadro se activara, pero… esta vez quiero seguir teniendo una buena relación con M…. digo con el chico que activo el cuadro-Dijo empezando a preocuparse otra vez mientras se imaginaba a ella y a Marco pelear por todo y que ella volviese a Mewni porque su familia anfitriona no la toleraba (bueno solo Marco, ya que es con quien pasa más tiempo) y se volvería una reina aburrida.

Glossaryck se puso a pensar un par de segundos y luego hablo-Así que asumo que, por lo que me dices, tienes una gran amistad con Marco como para no querer odiarlo de por vida-Dijo resaltando el "Marco".

Star se sonrojo un poco y luego con un nerviosismo de gran nivel trato de negar lo que dijo el genio del libro de hechizos-¡No, nonoonononononononononononnoonnonononnoononoonoonooo!No, el es mi amigo, nunca dije eso… ¿fui muy obvia?

Como no tienes idea-Dice Glossaryck evidenciando a la ahora avergonzada princesa-Entonces, según entiendo te estás enamorando de Mar…

¡NO!-Grito interrumpiendo a Glossaryck- no tengo esos sentimientos, por eso me preocupo, pienso que alguien me hechizo o algo así y no solo a mí sino también a Marco.

E… está bien… pero no me vuelvas a gritar-Dijo muy nervioso y luego se recompuso-Entonces ahora me dices que fue un hechizo, ¿no será que tu se lo pusiste?

No, no tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo y no creo que haya sido por accidente, recordaría algo así, al menos que estuviera dormida o algo… así-Hiso una pausa ya que le llego un recuerdo-tal vez si lo hice… ¡PERO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

¿Sabes cuando dices que se hechizaron?-Le dijo, pero en su mente se decía-¿Enserio tan despistada es?, mejor solo le seguiré lo que tiene en su mente, me pregunto cuánto tiempo le tomara darse cuenta, si sigue así mejor solo me burlare de ella.

Si, fue en esa ocasión que lanzaba hechizos dormida, o al menos es la única cosa que se me ocurre, y ya sé lo que paso:

Mundo de imaginación de Star:

(Por cierto todos son chibis, los que no saben que son los chibis son unas versiones miniatura de los personajes y son muy tiernos, busquen imágenes si no lo entienden todavía)

Star se encontraba dormida se paro empezando a caminar dormida para defenderse de la otra princesa que parecía un troll (aunque creo que sí lo era) dándole vida a todo lo que estaba en su camino o haciendo otras cosas raras (ya saben que paso, a menos que no hayan visto ese capítulo), luego llego Marco y el subconsciente de Star al darse cuenta de que su amigo llego empezó a lanzar hechizos no letales y en uno de esos lanzo uno de amor que reboto hasta ella (si, sé que eso no paso, pero es lo que Star cree que paso).

Fin del mundo de imaginación

Glossaryck al escuchar eso se quedo con una cara de "¿estás bromeando verdad?", pero como dijo antes decidió seguirle la corriente, y lo hizo… jugándole una broma-¡Que mal Star! Ese era un virus de amor-Dijo con una cara de "¿Qué tontería acabo de decir?"

¿Qué es eso de virus de amor? ¿Es grave?-Dijo Star muy preocupada.

Glossaryck en su cabeza se dio un facepalm, pero decidió seguir su plan-Es como un hechizo de amor que actúa como una enfermedad:

Primero se sienten normales sin ningún problema aparente

Luego el mal empieza a ser notorio, se puede curar en cualquier momento.

Después ya todo será muy feo, pero todavía se puede curar.

Finalmente ya no hay cura y tal vez se mueran-Le dijo el genio, pero este estaba pensando-No sé qué estupidez me acabo de inventar.

¿Cuál es la cura?-Dijo Star con un aire de esperanza

Es una especie de elixir, pero es muy difícil de hacer, te tardarías al menos unos 14 meses-Respondió el genio con cara de desesperación-el lado bueno es que las partes malas llegan como en 20 meses.

¿Qué se necesita para hacerlo?, ¿son muchas cosas?-Dijo con una gran cara de preocupación la princesa Mewniana.

Desgraciadamente sí, si quieres evitarte los problemas del cuadro es mejor que empiecen a reunir las cosas

Eso es lo que hay que hacer ahora voy a… ¿dijiste "empiecen"? ¿Quiénes irán conmigo?-Dijo Star no entendiendo lo más obvio.

Marco, ¿Quién más?-Le dijo ya algo calmado

¡NO!, el no puede ir conmigo, pensará que soy una irresponsable y me dará uno de sus largos y aburridos sermones-Dijo con un tono aburrido burlándose de su amigo-y no quiero que él se entere, creo que será muy incomodo-Dijo un poco sonrojada cosa que hizo que Glossaryck sonriera quien habló después-Ok, entonces solo seremos nosotros dos, prepárate que necesitaras anotar muchas cosas.

Acto seguido Star uso su varita y transforma gran parte de su habitación en un laboratorio medio chafa (para los que no entiendan, sería algo así como "Hecho en China") hasta tenía un pizarrón de los que se usaba gis y ella se vistió con una bata (blanca obviamente) que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla, con muchas bolsas en ella y con los lentes de psicólogo de Marco puestos.

¿Por qué estas vestida así?-Pregunto extrañado Glossaryck-Tiene alguna habilidad o algo así.

Ni idea, siempre en los programas donde se tiene que investigar o hacer algo peligroso, las personas se visten así, creo que les da súper inteligencia y mucha habilidad o algo así, pero no importa con las habilidades que me den podré encontrar esa cura-La última parte casi la grita.

Enserio que se creyó ese cuento, bueno si le digo ahora que era una broma de seguro me envía al infierno…-Pensó el genio e iba a seguir pensando, pero…

Muy bien Glossaryck, ahora ve dándome la lista y…-No acabo de hablar ya que algo le tapaba la boca y al respirar inmediatamente se durmió.

Después de dormirse estaba por caerse, pero lo que le haya tapado la boca la atrapo antes de que ella llegase al suelo y la cargo de forma nupcial, luego la cambio de posición ahora cargándola como a una bebe, la cosa tenía forma humanoide, no se le podía ver nada de su cuerpo ya que tenía una gran capa que lo cubrió entero e incluso cubría su rostro, luego saco unas tijeras dimensionales y abrió un portal y en este se podía ver una cosa…

Fuego, mucho, mucho fuego.

¿Por que tuve que mencionar al infierno?-Dijo el genio del libro quien presencio todo lo ocurrido.

Eso sería todo por hoy, si están molestos porque actualizo casi cada mes, las razones aparte de las más obvias (escuela, vida social, etc.) una de ellas son ustedes, si los que actualizan muy rápido y casi a diario, me veo en la necesidad de actualizarme, el lado bueno es que son capítulos cortos, otra cosa son las nuevas historias que no se, siento como que la obligación de leerlas todas y cada una.

Pero olviden eso último, sobre la parte en donde Star menciona a sus dobles, luego la aclaro.


	4. Cancelada

Sé que debieron de ver el título y bueno admito que fue lindo, pero como no puedo poner el título completo lo pondré aquí:

Cancelada….

Está historia…

no está

Si los asuste enserio siento no haber visto sus caras, ahora enserio, siento mucho el tardarme tanto, pero al final habrá un anuncio (tranquilos ni loco cancelare está historia), así que espero que no los haya alejado y que se queden a leer lo que he estado escribiendo.

Al día siguiente:

Marco estaba muy cansado ya que no había dormido casi nada por culpa del rey y sus interminables dudas del molino al despertar y bajar a desayunar se extraño al ver que Star no bajaba, no le tomo mucha importancia ya que ayer dijo que no quería hablar aunque de forma indirecta, así que pensó que debió de irse antes a la escuela.

Una vez en el salón a Marco le preocupo no ver a su amiga, ahora pensó que no quiso hacer nada y se fue a pasear por alguna dimensión o algo por el estilo, así que se mantuvo relajado…

Aunque no por mucho, no pasó más de media hora y el chico ya empezaba a imaginarse mil y un escenarios que le pudieron haber ocurrido a Star.

Marco: Pensando-¿Qué tal si se cayó a un pozo? O ¿Fue secuestrada? O ¿Los monstruos deludo robaron su varita y fue por ella? O… ¡¿Se fue con alguien que conoció?!-Este último lo pensó muy enojado, luego dijo en voz normal sin querer-No quisiera imaginarlo.

Maestra Calavera-¡Correcto!

Marco-¿Eh?

Maestra Calavera (No recuerdo si así era)-Que eso fue correcto, el camino que Dante por el cual tuvo acceso al infierno para pasar por todos los lugares de descanso fue imaginándoselo (Según mi maestra de español), ahora viendo otras obras del Renacimiento...

Marco: Pensando otra vez-¿Por qué me enoje al pensar que se fue con alguien más? Solo estoy exagerando, de seguro solo se sentía mal y decidió no levantarse de la cama, está bien, no es como si, si la hubieran raptado… ¿o sí?-Y empezó otra vez a preocuparse.

Mientras en el Infierno:

Star se encontraba dando vueltas en una cama curiosamente normal, hasta que en una de esas vueltas se cae de ella despertando por el golpe.

Star-Au, eso do… lio… ¿Dónde estoy?

¿?-Vaya al fin despertaste, déjame…

Star-¡Tom!, ¡No me atraparas con vida!-Dice alzando su varita dándole golpes a Tom y uno que otro hechizo- ¡Toma!, ¡Toma!, ¡Toma!, ¡Toma!

Mientras Tom el demonio que pierde el control y creo que es capaz de matar si lo provocan, como lo que hace Star, pues, se defiende.

Tom-¡Cálmate!, ¡Ouch!, ¡Duele!-En una de esas uno de los golpes de Star le dio en uno de sus ojos-¡Mi tercer ojo!, ¡¿Te quieres calmar?!

Star: A punto de darle un gran golpe que de seguro lo dejaría K.O.- ¡¿Por qué lo haría si me secuestraste para no sé qué maldad?!

Tom-No te secuestre para eso-Dijo parándose con mucha dificultad ya que sentía mucho dolor.

Star: Ya bajando la guardia-¿Entonces para qué? ¿Para obligarme a volver contigo?

Tom-¡No!, Solo quiero hablar.

Star-Si solo quieres hablar ¿Por qué no fuiste a mi casa y ahí hablábamos?

Tom-Si iba a tu casa de seguro harías lo que acabas de hacerme y tú amigo Marco te ayudaría y quedaría como uno de los monstruos con los que peleabas en Mewni o peor.

Star: Con cara de no mucha confianza-Bien entonces, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Tom-Verás cuando me congelaste en el baile de la Luna roja, me dio tiempo para pensar, pensé en un inicio en obligarte a volver conmigo, pero luego me di cuenta que eso no tendría sentido y terminarías odiándome, así que llegue a la conclusión de que solo quiero ser tu amigo y te ayudare en lo que necesites.

Star-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso?

Tom: Busca en sus bolsillos y encuentra algo-Toma-Le da un espejo que se pone amarillo.

Star-¿Y esto qué es?

Tom-Es un espejo de pareja

Star-¿Espejo de pareja?

Tom-Si, mira funciona como esa cosa en la Tierra que detiene a los coches, pero con más colores (Tom se refiere a los semáforos, no sabe su nombre, pero si el de los coches ya que por ellos muere mucha gente y hay mucho trabajo por allá), mira tienes que dárselo a alguien más, si este se pone rojo es que hay odio, si es naranja quiere decir que no se odian, pero que no son amigos, si es amarillo es que son amigos, si da azul es que se quiere ser algo más que un amigo, pero no se está seguro, si es verde es que hay amor, y el último es el rosa, si se pone así es que se está perdidamente enamorado; y como ´pudiste ver se puso amarillo por lo que solo quiero ser tu amigo.

Star: Le da el espejo a Tom-Eso quiero verlo-El espejo al estar en manos de Tom se puso naranja.

Tom-Bien, está bien que no confíes en mí, yo no lo haría.

Star-Muy bien Tom, dame unas tijeras para que pueda seguir con la cu… mi proyecto.

Tom-¿Cuál proyecto?

Star-No es de tu incumbencia

Tom-Vamos Star podría ayudarte.

Star-¿Cómo?

Tom-Si necesitas algo podría hacer que varios demonios te lo llevaran.

Star-Bueno, si estás dispuesto a ayudarme, necesito un lugar en donde trabajar y que nadie me moleste, al menos que sea para comer o darme algo que necesite.

Tom-Bueno esta el laboratorio de mi tío, no creo que haya problemas, solo eso si no rompas nada.

Star-¿Por qué?

Tom-Si lo haces el me culpara y le dirá a mi padre y por mi bien no quiero que mi padre se enoje conmigo.

Star-Bien tendré cuidado.

Tom-¿Algo más?

Star-Te diré cuando lleguemos a ese tal laboratorio.

Tom-Bien, sigues sin confiar en mí, no te culpo, bueno vamos a ir hacia haya.

En la tierra un par de horas después: hora del fin de clases.

Marco iba caminando por las calles hacia su casa, pensando en ir a ver a Star y preguntarle que le pasaba, al llegar a su casa nada extraño pasaba todo estaba en su lugar ningún tipo de destello, mala señal.

Marco: pensando-Esto está muy tranquilo y normal, Star no está en la casa, tal vez si le habrá pasado algo, o tal vez está dormida, iré a su cuarto para estar seguro-Se acerca a las escaleras y sube por ellas-No sé qué me pasa, no eh parado de pensar en Star, en su linda sonrisa, su largo cabello que huele tan bien, en su linda sonrisa… estos pensamientos me están asustando, tal vez me guste Star (Marco no es idiota de seguro pensara en esa opción) o tal vez solo estoy exagerando y dejo que la preocupación se adueñe de mi, por el momento tomaré la segunda opción, pero no descartare la primera.

Al fin llegó al cuarto de Star, al abrirlo no había nadie, solo estaban las cosas que Star puso ahí, un montón de matraces, tubos de ensayo, morteros y un largo etc. (el material de laboratorio que Star hizo aparecer en la noche pasada)

Marco: todavía pensando-Parece que iba a jugar a los científicos, aunque no creo que ella usase esa palabra, parece una niña de 5 años, eso es lo que me agrada de mi amiga, aunque a veces nos cause muchos problemas-Recorre la habitación con su mirada y en eso vio el libro de hechizos-Puede que Glossaryck me ayude… pero no tengo pudín, veré si tengo suerte y me quiere decir algo-Se acerco al libro y lo abrió encontrándose al genio, pero no como hubiese querido.

Glossaryck: Muy asustado-No me mates, yo no hice nada, solo bromeaba, no… ah eres tu chico ¿Qué quieres? sabes que solo puedo hablar con princesas mágicas

Marco-¿Qué no solo era para buscar hechizos esa regla?

Glossaryck-Odio que la gente ponga atención a lo que digo para luego atacarme con eso, bueno ya ¿buscas algo?

Marco-Si, ¿Dónde está Star? Y ¿Qué paso aquí?

Glossaryck-Je je je, es algo gracioso en verdad veras, Star buscaba un antídoto de una enfermedad ficticia.

Marco- ¿Estaba jugando a algo?

Glossaryck-No… de hecho es algo real para ella.

Marco-y ¿Por qué no le dijiste que es algo ficticio?

Glossaryck-Pues yo le dije primero que era algo real.

Marco-¿Por qué?

Glossaryck-Bueno ella quería encontrar un remedio de un mal que no es un mal así que invente una tontería para que ella creyera en eso.

Marco-¿Ahora qué locura le paso por su mente?

Glossaryck-Eso ya no te lo diré, no es de tu incumbencia lo que hagan las princesas mágicas.

Marco-Si tu lo dices… al menos me dirás en donde se metió, no fue hoy a la escuela.

Glossaryck-¿Star?

Marco-Si, ella.

Glossaryck-No la conozco, adiós-Cerró su libro metiéndose en el.

Marco-¡Oye!-Luego trata de abrir el libro (como en la Mewbertad)-¡Se que sabes algo y quiero que me lo digas!

El libro se abre y de el sale el genio algo dudoso.

Glossaryck-Aunque te lo diga no creo que puedas hacer mucho.

Marco-Bueno, puede que o tenga habilidades de princesa mágica… ok eso sonó raro, pero hare lo que pueda es mi amiga y nunca abandono a mis amigos, menos los que son tan importantes.

Glossaryck: Pensando-Bien el chico también la quiere, ya no me preocupare por eso-Luego ya hablándole a Marco-Bueno, pues ella… está… como decirlo… en el infierno.

Marco: Se quedó callado con una cara mezcla de miedo e ira-¡¿Qué?!

Glossaryck-Cálmate, no está muerta solo se la llevaron para ese lugar

Marco-Y ¡¿Por qué no hiciste algo para detenerlos?!

Glossaryck-Claro que lo intente, les di unos golpes en la cara con objetos que levite, les queme sus brazos y…

Marco-La noquearon por sorpresa y te escondiste en el libro por miedo verdad.

Glossaryck-Me ofendes niños, como crees que yo… ¿Cómo supiste?

Marco-Pues en primera, no hay mucho desastre en el cuarto y no hay rastros de que Star hubiese lanzado algún hechizo, en segunda la casa sigue intacta y en tercera cuando te encontré casi te mueres del susto.

Glossaryck-Y ya que sabes esto ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Marco-Bueno en primera voy a llamar a Tom, tal vez sepa algo.

Glossaryck-Oyes chico ¿crees que es buena idea llamar al sujeto que casi te mata por robarle un baile?

Marco-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Glossaryck-Esa noche Star estuvo hablando para ella misma todo lo sucedido en esa noche, parecía algo confundida, preocupada, alegre, enojada… bueno de hecho paso por muchas emociones esa noche.

Marco-Se que hablar con Tom sería arriesgado, pero es el único que conozco en el infierno y no tengo otro plan por el momento-Va hacia el espejo mágico que estaba atrás de un pizarrón de gis (si no entendieron es que en el pizarrón se escribe con gis(o tiza como lo conozcan))-Espejito llama a Tom (Otra vez olvide como era y no lo puedo checar ya que mi señal de internet no es la mejor en estos momentos)-

El espejo se quedo en el tono de espera (como un celular) y luego de unos 15 segundos en los que Marco se ponía cada vez más nervioso finalmente apareció el demonio con tres ojos.

Tom-Hola Marco

Marco-¿Recuerdas mi nombre?

Tom-Bueno es difícil olvidar a alguien que te corta la mano derecha (si mi memoria no me falla)

Marco: Nervioso y apenado-L… lo… siento

Tom-No te preocupes, no hay rencor.

Marco-¿No me odias?

Tom-¿Por qué debería?, Si es por lo de la mano, ya te dije que no hay rencor, ahora no odio a nadie salvo a dos personas.

Marco-¿A quiénes?

Tom: -Primero-Se le empezaron a brillar los ojos-¡Al maldito enmascarado que bailo con Star!-Dijo muy furioso y hasta atrás de él se vio como salieron muchas llamas en respuesta a su ataque de ira-Espera un momento-Luego se alejo de la vista del espejo y solo se escuchaba-1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9…-Luego de eso Tom volvió a estar en el espejo-Ya estoy más tranquilo.

Marco-¿Por qué lo odias?

Tom-Pues es un pequeño rencor que tengo, no quiero que una AMIGA (el no hizo énfasis en la palabra, pero quiero que la noten) sufra con algún desconocido extraño para toda la eternidad.

Marco-Y ¿la otra persona que odias?

Tom-Pues no sé quien ni como es, pero la odio por hacer que Star esté aquí.

Marco-¿ese sujeto la llevo al infierno?-Dijo casi como si quisiese matar a ese sujeto.

Tom-No, yo la traje aquí, ahora está en un lugar trabajando para hallar una cura para algún sujeto y ella.

Marco-¿Te dijo para qué y para quien era la cura?

Tom-No, pero me dijo que era sumamente importante que la hallara.

Marco-Puedo ir a ver como esta.

Tom-Pues, no lo creo Star pidió que nadie la molestara y pues al decírselo a los sirvientes se lo tomaron muy en serio.

Marco-¿Qué quieres decir?

Tom-Pues no pueden entrar al infierno a menos que tengas unas tijeras dimensionales de este lugar.

Marco-Está bien y ¿qué harás con ella cuando halle la cura?

Tom-Se irá a donde ella quiera irse.

Marco-Pues qué bien… cuídense, qué bueno que no me odies.

Tom-Como te dije no hay razón a menos que seas el enmascarado* o la otra persona.

Glossaryck-Pues…-No habló ya que Marco le tapo la boca con su dedo mientras tenía una sonrisa de idiota en su cara.

Marco: Mirando hacia Tom-¿Nos puedes dar un segundo?

Tom-Claro.

Marco llevó a Glossaryck hasta el otro lado de la habitación y ahí empezaron a susurrar.

Marco-¿Por qué le ibas a decir que yo era el enmascarado?

Glossaryck-No solo le iba a decir eso, sino que también tú eres el que Star quiere curar.

Marco-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora en que se metió Star?

Glossaryck-Mira chico, no le creo nada, no pase tanto tiempo viendo como estaban en su relación sin aprender nada y déjame decirte que este sujeto es un gran mentiroso, es el campeón interdimensional de mentiras.

Marco-No sé que es más raro, que tú me estés dando un consejo o que exista una competencia interdimensional de mentiras… Entonces ¿Qué me aconsejas hacer?

Glossaryck: Se acerca a la oreja de Marco y le dice-Ve con los reyes de Mewni ellos te podrán asesorar mejor, yo tratare de distraer lo más que pueda a ese sujeto-Mira hacia el espejo y se ve a Tom silbando-Extiende tu mano -Movió sus dedos y en la mano del chico apareció un tazón de pudín dorado, vació obviamente-Dales esto.

Marco-Si eso hare, pero… ¿Qué es esto?

Glossaryck-Es una prueba de que te envío yo, si el tazón estuviera lleno significaría que me lo quitaste en contra de mi voluntad.

Marco-Esta bien, pero ¿Cómo llego a Mewni?

Glossaryck-¿No puedes decirle al rey que venga por ti por tu espejo de bolsillo?

Marco-No, estoy un poco irritado de ese espejito.

Glossaryck-Bueno, las tijeras de Star están el esa cómoda en el segundo cajón.

Tom-Chicos ¿ya terminaron de hablar a mis espaldas?

Marco-Si Tom, sabes yo solo pasare por aquí-Ve hacia el cajón que decía Glossaryck y abre el segundo cajón- y tomaré esto-Toma la tijeras.

Tom-¿Para qué quieres esas tijeras dimensionales?

Marco-Pues le avisare a los padres de Star donde está y que hace ahí, no creo que quieras que todo Mewni te ataque cuando Star tenga la cura ¿verdad?

Tom-Tienes un buen punto, suerte.

Marco corta la nada abriendo un portal y salta en este, pero en ese momento.

Star-Tom ¿Qué pasa? ¿Con quién hablas?-Star apareció en el campo visual del espejo y ve al pequeño genio con un pequeño tic en el ojo- Hola Glossaryck, ¿Cómo has estado?

Glossaryck: Pensando-Tom dijo la verdad, ahora me siento como un completo idiota-Luego ya dijo a Star-Muy alegre de ver que estés bien.

Star-Si ¿porque no lo estaría?

Glossaryck-Pues estás con el campeón interdimensional de mentiras.

Tom-De hecho perdí el título hace dos días.

Star-Eso, es nuevo, bien ¿Dónde está Marco? ¡Ya tengo la cura!

Tom-Tú amigo fue a decirles a tus padres dónde estabas y que hacías, para que no ataquen este lugar.

Star-Pero ya tengo la cura.

Glossaryck-Star ¿Estás segura de que esa es la cura?

Star-Claro que si hice lo que me dijiste.

Glossaryck-Star… ni siquiera te di la lista de cosas-luego pensó-No debería de hacer esto, pero siento que algo más interesante pasará si sigo con este juego.

Star: Pensando tratando de rememorizar-¡CIERTO!, ¡RÁPDO GLOSSARYCK DAME LA LISTA!

Glossaryck-Pero es una gran lista tendría que ir contigo al infierno para dártela toda-Luego pensó-Bien tengo que mantenerla ocupado por mucho tiempo, le daré la lista para la bebida más deliciosa de todo el Multiverso (en mi historia homónima explico que el termino lo usan de forma errónea) que a la vez es la más complicada de hacer.

Star-Muy bien-Mira a Tom-Dame tus tijeras dimensionales, tengo que ir por Glossaryck-Le arrebata las tijeras al demonio y abre un portal que da a su habitación-¡Vamos!-Y antes de que el pequeño genio pudiera negarse Star ya lo había arrastrado al infierno.

Mientras en Mewni:

Marco: Pensando (seguirá pensando hasta que diga lo contrario)-Todo es muy simple Marco, muy simple, solo tenías que venir a Mewni, luego ir tranquilamente donde sea que estén los reyes, si muy simple, después decirles la situación para ver cómo podrían ayudar, si todo muy simple, pero me sigo preguntando…

Se aleja la imagen dejando ver que por un pasillo iban varios guardias que llevaban dos palos y entre ellos estaba el joven atado como si fuera un puerco, el estaba atado de manos y piernas y amordazado.

Marco- ¡¿Por qué termine así?!

Marco empieza a retorcerse como que tratando de que lo soltaran.

Guardia 1-Lo siento muchacho raro, pero no puedes escapar, ahora te enviaremos a un juicio por tratar de robar la riqueza de la familia.

Marco-¿A qué se refiere este guardia yo no intente robar nada?-

Y como si el guardia pudiera leer su mente

Guardia 2-No intentes negar nada, te encontramos en la bóveda real del tesoro real de la familia real.

Marco-¿Realmente el dijo que entre en la bóveda real del tesoro real de la familia real?, digo solo quiero saber si no dijo muchas veces la palabra "real", supongo que esto me pasa por no saber usar bien las tijeras, digo solo pensé en ir al castillo, nunca en que parte de este-Marco ve que se acercan a una gran puerta adornada con muchos símbolos con forma de varas-Creo que aquí están los reyes, bueno ahora ya me bajaran y como el rey me conoce no habrá problema con que le explique... pero... ¿y si no lo hace?-Marco empezó a moverse como un loco tratando de soltarse, cuando ve que los reyes lo ven como a un bicho raro se queda quieto.

Rey-Desátenlo y déjenos a solas.

Los guardias hacen lo que se les ordeno, luego de que estos abandonaran la sala y que Marco se levantara del piso, el silencio reino por unos 10 segundos, luego de los cuales…

Rey-Chico… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Marco: Nervioso-Pues yo… este… pues verán… ¡Cierto!-Busca algo entre sus ropas-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?... ¡Aquí esta!

-Marco le enseña a los reyes el envase dorado de pudín (si admito que es una tontería, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor) y se sorprendieron.

Reina: tratando de sonar con su tono normal-¿Qué sucedió?

Marco-Pues…

Infierno-un laboratorio algo raro-unas dos horas después.

Tom-¿eso es todo?

Glossaryck-Básicamente sí.

Star-Cuando decías que la lista era larga, lo decías enserio.

La habitación era… bueno no se puede ver, pero si era un gran revoltijo de papel, toda la habitación estaba llena de papel y todavía había unos 15 metros de rollo afuera de esta.

Glossaryck-La próxima vez tómame enserio.

Star-¡No quiero que haya una próxima vez!-Grito muy alterada, al ver como la miraban ambos chicos se apeno-Lo siento… yo… eh… mejor… voy a dormirme.-luego sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo (aunque ya está en el infierno por lo cual no sé como tomar la expresión).

Glossaryck-Bueno dormir es una buena idea, así que mejor yo también…

Tom: Agarrando a Glossaryck por su cuello (de la playera) y viéndolo con cara acusatoria-Me dirás que está pasando exactamente.

Glossaryck-No lo creo niño-tratando de zafarse.

Tom: con los ojos tonándose rojos-¡No te estoy preguntando! ¡Me vas a contar todo!

Glossaryck: Con miedo-Pues… verás...

Cuarto del infierno de Star:

Star: Pensando-Bien, ya tenemos la lista, aunque son muchas cosas, al menos es un paso para poder curarme a mí y a Marco, si no de seguro nos terminaremos peleando, no quiero separarme de mi mejor amigo… de la tierra, tampoco me quiero ir de esa dimensión, al menos no por ahora, me encanta todo en ese lugar-Bosteza-la escuela, los chicos, la comida, me encanta la comida, en especial los nachos de Marco…-Pestañea-Marco-Cierra cada vez más sus ojos-Marco-Y finalmente se quedo dormida.

Con Tom:

Tom-Vaya que eres un genio travieso, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso de la bacteria del amor o lo que sea?

Glossaryck-Si le decía "Oye en realidad estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo, pero eres muy despistada para darte cuenta" ¿Qué crees que me hubiera hecho?

Tom-Bueno con lo del cuadro se preocuparía más, pero eso no explica el porqué seguiste con el juego de a supuesta cura.

Glossaryck-Siento que algo interesante va a suceder si hacía eso, solo hay que esperar a Marco.

Tom-Pero ¿Cómo crees que ese chico llegue hasta aquí?

Glossaryck-No lo sé, el se las ingeniara.

Tom-¿Estas haciéndole una especie de prueba?

Glossaryck-Podrías verlo de esa manera.

Tom-Bien, te ayudaré.

Glossaryck-¡¿Qué?!

Tom-Le daré pruebas a Marco.

Glossaryck-¿Por qué?

Tom-Muy seguramente por la misma razón por la cual tú hiciste todo esto, además desde que lo vi, me inspiro cierta confianza, sé que si Star se quedará con el por tota la eternidad; que se que será así, gracias a que me dijiste quien era el enmascarado, se que será feliz.

Glossaryck-Bueno hablando del chico… ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?

Mewni-Armería:

Rey-Muy bien chico ya que tendrás que ir al infierno necesitarás armas contra criaturas de ese lugar.

Marco-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? Y ¿Por qué tienen armas así?

Rey-Eres el que sabe esta situación, no queremos causar pánico en la gente, no podemos ir nosotros, ya que tenemos responsabilidades en el reino y tampoco puede ir un guardia ya que ellos protegen el castillo y con un guardia menos estaríamos más vulnerables, sobre las armas, pues son…

Reina-Por si las llegáramos a ocupar algún día-mira hacia una pequeña caja-Ahí están.

El rey va sacando una llave que llevaba a manera de collar al igual que la reina, ambos posteriormente meten las cerraduras y abren la caja, Marco se sentía emocionado por ver que armas iba a ocupar, pero…

Rey-¿Qué pasa muchacho?

Marco-¿las armas son una cruz, agua bendita y una biblia?

Pues este es el final del capítulo, para no hacerlo muy largo y eso es todo nos vemos a la o… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ven así?... ¡Cierto! El anuncio.

Bueno el anuncio que anuncie (valga la redundancia) al inicio es que… voy a poner "pilotos", ya que esta es la historia más popular que tengo en este fandom (si, como si fueran muchas, solo tengo dos) decidí al final de cada cap pondré algún piloto de una historia nueva que se me ocurra o algún adelanto de las que ya tenga, el primero es sobre una que si voy a publicar ya que ya tengo toda la historia y enserio me gusta mucho, aunque no pondré el capítulo completo (esta vez) solo es una parte de este, si les gusto espérenlo, sin más preámbulo… que rima con sonámbulo, su título es:

Futuro:

La Tierra-Echo Creek-Cerca de la casa Díaz

Se veía a la ciudad en un estado muy deplorable casi pareciera que fuese el apocalipsis, aunque ese escenario no está muy lejos de hacerse realidad.

Star-Chicos creo que la próxima vez tendríamos que ser más cuidadosos y no creo que esta roca nos pueda ocultar más tiempo, no queremos tener más bajas, a parte mi armadura está muy dañada-La princesa usaba su armadura de batalla, la misma que uso en la confusión del partido de fútbol americano, solo que mayor, ahora ella aparentaba unos 18 años, tenía un aplasta cráneos (no se si se llame así, pero es la bola con muchos picos) y una espada.

Pony head: Se veía más grande, pero no tanto como su padre, también usaba una armadura parecida a la de Star, pero diseñada a su cuerpo, usaba una espada también-Tranquila B-fly, con esto de seguro esta guerra acabara.

Sr. Díaz: Ya tenía el aspecto de un anciano, de esos expertos en magia, sin armas aparentes-Espero que puedan arreglar esto antes de que…

La roca donde se hallaban exploto y…

¿?-Así que aquí estaban.

Jackie: También con armadura, ella tenía un arco y flechas-Ustedes vayan nosotros tres nos haremos cargo.

Star-Pero…

Sra. Butterfly (antigua reina de Mewni): usando un traje más cómodo que le da más movimiento para poder luchar, con unas mangas aparentemente e innecesariamente largas-Tienes que ir, hija, arregla lo que Toffe hizo.

Star-Pero…

Pony- head-Tranquila B-fly, si cambiamos esto, nadie habrá muerto, menos… ya sabes.

¿?-Pobres de ustedes, han de sufrir mucho ¿o no pequeña estrella brillante?

Star: Enojada-¡No me digas así!

¿?-Claro, todavía lo extrañas ¿verdad?, sigo disfrutando ver tu cara de dolor al recordar a tu amigo.

Pony head-Maldito, cuando ganemos, seguirás siendo el mismo tonto.

¿?: Con tono confiado y burlón-¿Ganar? ¿Ustedes?, No me hagan reír.

Star-Lo creas o no eso pasará Brazo de Hombre.

Brazo de hombre: su cuerpo de reptil daba miedo se veía como una verdadera fiera salvaje y su brazo de hombre estaba muy ponchado (musculoso)-Claro, lo que ustedes digan, pero sabrán que el amo se encargara de ustedes y será más cruel ade…-Detuvo una fecha que fue lanzada por Jackie-¿Nunca te enseñaron que no debes de interrumpir a las personas niña?

Jackie-Ustedes deben de irse ya.

Star iba a decir otra vez "pero", sin embargo Pony-head la arrastro antes de que dijera algo.

Brazo de hombre-¿Ya se van?, pero si…

Los iba a perseguir, pero fue golpeado por una gran bola de energía mágica.

Sr. Díaz: Con los ojos brillantes y con su mano en dirección a él, esta despedía humo-Creo que eso no se podrá hijo.

Brazos de hombre-Vaya, parece que ha aprendido magia bastante bien…-Se acerca de una forma muy veloz al Sr. Díaz-Pero no es suficiente-Le da un gran golpe que lo manda a volar unos 10 metros en dirección del golpe, no sería muy duro, para alguien en buenas condiciones, pero el Sr. Díaz estaba lejos de estar en ellas.

Sra. Butterfly-No tan pronto- Le lanza una par de lanzas que salieron de sus mangas, que le dieron a brazo de hombre llevándolo lejos de donde estaba-Parece que sigues siendo solo un monstruo.

Brazo de hombre: Atrás de la Sra. Butterfly-¿Eso crees?-Le iba a dar un golpe, pero…

Jackie-Ni lo intentes-Lanzándole una flecha.

Brazo de hombre-Agarra la flecha con suma facilidad a escasos centímetros de su rostro-¿Nunca te dijeron que es peligroso jugar con armas?-Lanza la flecha que le da a Jackie en su pecho atravesando su corazón, luego cayó al suelo ya inerte-Ahora reinita… parece que escapo, pero la encontrare-Se pone a olfatear empezando a rastrear a los adultos.

En una roca no muy lejos de ahí:

Sr. Díaz: Con algunas heridas y rasgos de sangre-¡Maldición!, perdimos a otro.

Sra. Butterfly-Esta vez podremos eliminar a este monstruo-Saca una espada que da un gran brillo mágico.

Sr. Díaz-¿Qué es eso?

Sra. Butterfly-Es una daga caza monstruos, con solo tocar a un monstruo lo puede destruir por completo, pero si se quiere usar en algo que no sea un monstruo, al que quiso hacer eso le llegara la muerte.

Sr. Díaz-¿Cómo?

Sra. Butterfly-Primero sentirá un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, dirá muchas incoherencias y finalmente explotara, pero primero tiene que analizar al monstruo y para eso necesito algo de tiempo.

Sr. Díaz-Te ganaré tanto tiempo como pueda.

Brazo de hombre: Alzando la roca dejándolos al descubierto-Con que aquí estaban.

Sr. Díaz-¡Sorpresa!-Le lanzo un gran rayo con ambas manos (como un kamekameha, si no está escrito como debe discúlpenme, pero nunca vi Dragon Ball) logrando arrastrar al monstruo varios metros hacia atrás-Parece que todavía puedo lanzar hechizos poderosos, por eso amo la magia.

Brazo de hombre-Poderoso, baboso-Luego salió corriendo como un lagarto contra el Sr. Díaz, cuando casi llegaba con el dio un gran salto y quiso darle un zarpazo al señor, pero este lo pudo esquivar-¡Quédate quieto para que te pueda matar!

Sr. Díaz-Lo pensaré… no.

Brazo de hombre-Bien ahora muere…

Sra. Butterfly-¡Tú morirás!-Le da un gran corte con la daga en uno de sus brazos, pero a este no le pasa nada-¿Pero que pas…?-De repente empieza a sentir dolor por todo su cuerpo-¿pero como si ataque a un monstruo?

Brazo de hombre-Sabes, no me llamo brazo de HOMBRE solo porque si, ahora me alejare, no quiero tener tripas de reina sobre mí.

Sra. Butterfly-¿Cómo sabes de la pluma aplana rocas?

Brazo de hombre-Ya empezaste con las incoherencias, no te queda mucho, pero bueno te lo diré… el amo nos advirtió de esa daga, por eso vine yo y no alguien más, ahora buscare al último Díaz y luego por tu hija.

Brazo de hombre camino como un lagarto mientras olfatea el aire buscando indicios del Sr. Díaz hasta que se escucho un "boom" sabiendo que había pasado una sonrisa tétrica se formo en su rostro y sus ojos se volvieron de reptil y empezó a correr ya que había detectado algo.

Sr. Díaz: Pensando-Maldición, ese último ataque me dejo casi sin energía mágica y para colmo la reina murió, solo espero que las chicas lograsen llegar lo suficientemente lejos para poder irse, solo me queda un truco, pero si lo uso…

Brazo de hombre-Parece que eres cada vez más lento, anciano.

Sr. Díaz-Bien este anciano, te enseñara buenos modales-Empieza a decir palabras raras de forma increíblemente rápida y un aura morada lo empezó a rodear.

Brazo de hombre-¿Enserio usarás eso? ¿Sabes que estás prácticamente suicidándote?

Sr Díaz-Lo sé, pero…-Se lanza contra el monstruo-¡Voy a llevarte conmigo al otro mundo!

Mientras tanto por la escuela:

Pony head-Creo que estamos a salvo B-fly

Star-Si, sabes he estado pensando.

Pony head-¿En qué?

Star-En que Toffe lo hizo bien esta vez.

Pony head-Ni tanto, sabes que ahora está muerto, también Ludo.

Star-Y… Marco

Pony head: la mira con cara de comprensión-B-fly…

Star-No digas nada.

Este es el adelanto no es el capítulo entero, pero espero que sea suficiente para llamarles la atención.

Otra cosa les daré algo de lo que me di cuenta: el cumpleaños de Star es el 18 de enero, ¿Cómo lo sé?, fácil, ese día se estreno la serie y en el primer episodio es su cumpleaños y otra cosa es que cuando fue el final del episodio de Gustav y este se fue era 10 de marzo, lo sé ya que al final dicen que es su día 51 en la tierra y si se ponen a contar llegarán a ese día, aunque algo raro es que el 18 de enero fue Domingo y cuando llega a la tierra inmediatamente va a la escuela, a menos que la enviaran un día después no veo algo lógico en eso, si es lo que dije entonces lo de Gustav fue el 11 de Marzo.

Una última cosa antes del final: No sé porque todos piensan que Tom sabe que Marco es el enmascarado, digo solo Star le vio la cara y solo dijo su nombre cuando Tom ya estaba congelado y dudo mucho que alguien pueda escuchar algo estando congelado.

Ahora si al final les diré él porque he estado tardando tanto y contestare algunos reviews

Bueno lo primero es que estoy por entrar a una prepa y tengo que ir a un curso (aunque casi no lo necesito) para poder sacar buenos resultados, otra cosa es que he estado haciendo cosas en mi tiempo libre como ver Netflix o videos de Youtube o verme Inuyasha, Ranma (por ejemplo) y ahora estoy viendo Urusei Yatsura (o Lum la chica invasora si son de España) entre otras cosas, una es como ya dije en el cap que por un tiempo mi internet fue un asco y no me sentía inspirado.

Ahora van los reviews

Wattpad:

MariePie85-Gracias por decirme, pero no lo use por lo que ya dije.

AndreaCruz354-Creo que ya te respondí.

Rayox99-Gracias y aprecio que seas paciente

EstrellitaAzul2 y 321adriana-Pues eso me pasa más seguido de lo que creen.

Fanfiction:

Blackoctubre-Gracias

Marati2011-Y lo seguirá haciendo.

MeepXDtroller-Espero que sigas vivo.

MomoUsagiSan-Gracias.

Karitto-Anime-También Gracias.

Fernanada-Siempre trato de hacerlo

Guest-Sobre Oscar y Jackie, si los voy a usar, pero de momento no, se paciente ya que será interesante.

Karitto-Chan-Gracias y como ya dije trato de escribir lo más rápido que puedo.

Tora inazuma-Lo hare hasta que se acabe la trama.

Cefiro101-Creo que no me entendiste bien, lo que pasa es que el cuadro CASI se activa al 100, pero no paso.

El video que dejo es algo tonto que me saco de onda ya que esta raro, me lo enseño una amiga y me dijo que cuando lo vio termino llorando en un rincón en posición fetal.

watch?v=blp1IwUKPac


End file.
